Vongola's Wife
by PromiscuousHarry
Summary: Due to a rule placed by the Vongola Primo, Harry was arranged to be the Vongola famiglia's sole wife. Not that he is complaining though, being the wife of the hottest guys around who are trying to get him pregnant in every way possible is every girl and gay guy's dream. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there. Basically a HarryxAllMale in the KHR universe. Herm & MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**THE VONGOLA FAMIGLIA'S WIFE**

**Summary: **_Due to a rule placed by the Vongola Primo, Harry was arranged to be the Vongola famiglia's sole wife due to his unique condition. Not that he is complaining though, being the wife of the hottest guys around who are trying to get him pregnant in every way possible is every girl and gay guy's dream. It is just too bad that the other famiglia's want him too. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there. Basically a HarryxAllMale in the KHR universe._

_**DISCLAIMER:**  
_

_Don't own any of it!_

"Ohayo Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned towards the voice and smiled at the one who greeted him. It was a Sunday and Reborn has graciously allowed him to let off from his mafia training for today since Harry told him that he would be visiting him today. Hibari Harry is Kyoya's younger half brother. He has waist long hair, big emerald doe eyes, a cute button up nose, and pouty red lips. He has a petite physique and most of all he is a hermaphrodite. Truth be told he didn't know what a hermaphrodite was until Reborn told him. It was basically a person who possesses both male and female genitalia. At first he wondered how this should affect him but then Reborn dropped the bomb on him. Harry was engaged to be the wife of the Vongola famiglia. Not just the boss, although the boss would be the most dominant husband so-to-speak, but the whole famiglia. In actuality Harry's name was not in any contract but it has long been a law in Vongola that any hermaphrodite in the family would serve as the famiglia's wife. He was a bit stunned at first but this was one Vongola law he would not defy. For appearances sake Harry goes to school as a female, and the entire town of Namimori know of him as a female. In his female persona, he calls himself Hikari.

He always had a crush on Hikari. Hikari was his only true friend growing up who does not see him as No-Good and he envisioned him as his wife many times during their childhood when he still thought that he was a girl. When Reborn told him that Hikari was a hermaphrodite, he did not feel disgusted but disappointed that he would never have Hikari as a wife but when the betrothal law came into play then he fully embraced Vongola. It may sound selfish but if embracing Vongola is his only way of obtaining Hikari then he would gladly do it. A few days after Reborn's news and his acceptance of the position, he officially met Harry. In that meeting Hikari became Harry and Harry became his soon-to-be wife, and he liked it that way. He may share Harry with others but as long as Harry is his then he would not complain.

"Ohayo Harry-koi." Tsuna greeted Harry. One of the benefits of being near Harry was that his confidence gains a boost. It is true that he still gets flustered easily and he is still as clumsy as before but Harry knows that he needs something to be confident for that is why Harry clearly shows that he is submissive to Tsuna and that he relies on him whenever the two of them are together. Whenever Harry is within his reach then he can brave through anything.

Harry smiled at Tsuna's greeting and kissed his cheek before taking a seat beside him on his bed.

"How are you Tsuna? I heard from Kyoya-nii about what happened the other day. He said you were attacked." Harry said to Tsuna, his hand seeking out Tsuna's.

"Hibari-san told you that?" Tsuna asked, a bit surprised that Hibari would appear to be concerned about their well-being.

"Well, not exactly, he told me that 'Your herbivores are crowding in the square and they brought more herbivores with them, tell them to clean that mess up or I will bite them to death', that was what he told me word-by-word." Harry told Tsuna, placing his head on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Typical, Hibari-san" said Tsuna "We're fine though, just a few scrapes but nothing seriously damaging."

"I'm glad; at least none of you are severely hurt."

"How about you, Harry, how do you feel? Your deflowering ritual is tomorrow, right? Feeling nervous?"

"A bit, it helps that Kyoya-nii has been helping me prepare for this for the past week already."

"Does he really? What does he have you do in preparation for the ritual?" Tsuna gazed down at Harry as he asked, curiosity filling his mind as to what kind of preparation Hibari gives his brother.

Harry's cheeks redden at the memory of what his brother has done to him and what he was asked to do in return for the ritual.

"He-he helps me loosen my-my—"Harry stuttered in response.

"Your?" Tsuna asked Harry. He heard Harry whisper something but it was too low for him to hear. "Come on now Harry, what is it?"

"He helps me loosen my butthole." Harry finished shyly

Tsuna felt his face flush and his body go warm, and not to mention the blood that he feels going to his very interested organ.

"How do you loosen it?" Tsuna can't help but ask, images of a naked Harry circling in his mind.

"Kyoya-nii taught me how to use my fingers to stretch my hole. He used his fingers at first then he helped me use mine so I can do it myself." Harry said to Tsuna, his entire body flushing in remembrance of his brother's dominance over him when his Kyoya-nii fucked him with his fingers.

Tsuna's mind went into meltdown when a vivid image of Harry fucking himself with his own fingers flashed through him. Now that Harry is sharing this stuff with him, he just needs to know more.

"Is that all?" Tsuna asked, internally glad that his voice did not waver.

"There-There's one more." Harry added, his face going even redder

"Yes?" Tsuna pressed Harry for answers.

"Kyoya-nii licks my hole." Harry said, hesitantly meeting Tsuna's eyes, his embarrassment clear to see.

"He licks you down there?" Tsuna asked, his gaze gaining an intense gleam as if he has entered his Dying-Will mode.

"Yes." Harry nodded shyly, his gaze not straying from Tsuna's

Tsuna feels his throat drying. He can clearly see it now, Harry moaning and panting as his butthole is breached by his tongue. He would taste divine, he just knew it.

"How does it feel?"

"What?" Harry asked confusion swimming through his eyes.

Tsuna pushed Harry down to his bed causing Harry to release a small scream of surprise. He placed his hands on the sides of Harry's head, entrapping his soon-to-be-wife. Tsuna's mind is going haywire with all the images of Harry his mind is supplying to him. He did not think twice of his actions ad just did what his mind and body were telling him to do. It may be wrong to use his hyper intuition this way but tasting his sweet Harry is more than important.

He lowered his head down until his lips are near Harry's ear, their chests are a few centimetres apart and he let his clothed cock make contact with Harry's own whenever they make small movements. He let out a small smile when he heard Harry gasp when he first felt their clothed organs touch. It was not the first time they grinded with each other but it was the first time he was being aggressive towards his little love.

"How does it feel to have your brother eat your ass out, Harry-koi?" Tsuna asked making small rocking movements to relieve the stress he feels from his achingly hard cock.

"Does it feel good? Tell me does he bite you as well? Knowing Hibari-san, I'm fairly sure he has bitten your bubble butt while tasting you." Tsuna alternated between fast movements with their clothed members lightly touching and slow movements where he lets his cock grind hard on Harry's.

He can't contain smug smile when he hears his Harry mewl incoherently in his ear. He can't have that though, he needs to hear Harry answer him, so he stretches his arm out and lifts his hips from Harry.

"I didn't hear you answer, Harry-koi." Tsuna said looking down at his flustered and dazed fiancé.

"Ple-please don't stop Tsuna." Harry replied, raising his arms to wrap around Tsuna's neck. He lifted his body until his face was nestled on Tsuna's neck. He brought his lips to the skin of Tsuna's neck and started to kiss and nip at any surface that his lips could reach.

Tsuna let out a small moan at the sensation of Harry's lips on his skin. He would normally just give Harry what he wants but the need to just hear Harry say how he was ravished by his own brother was too tempting.

"Tell me how you felt then and I will continue." Tsuna said, he brought his body back down to his former position on top of Harry but made no move to grind their erections together. He felt a shiver go down his body though when he felt that Harry's shorts are damp with his pussy juice.

"Well, Kyoya-nii kissed my butt cheeks first before he started to bite them bit by bit." Harry told Tsuna, a bit out of breath in remembrance of his brother's actions and the feel of Tsuna's cock rubbing against him

"So he does bite you then?" Tsuna asked, applying more pressure against their erections now that Harry has begun his tale "And what does Hibari-san say to you when he's biting you to death?"

"Kyoya-nii he-he te-tells me that my butt is perfect for spanking and fucking. He-he said that he would have fun playing with them." Harry continued.

"Does he spank you?" Tsuna asked, speeding his movements a little.

"No-not yet, he told me that he would do that after the ritual." Harry replied, his breath coming in short puffs.

Tsuna's resolve snapped when an image of Harry on all fours, raising his warm-red ass and asking him to spank him came forward. Harry took short breaths and gazed at Tsuna when he felt him get off of him.

"What is it Tsuna?" Harry asked

"Get on your hands and knees." Tsuna said his frame slightly shaking from barely restrained lust.

"What?" Harry was confused, Tsuna was never so commanding whenever they are together. The farthest they have gone sexually was grinding against each other whenever they have some time alone and their kisses were merely chaste touching of lips. So, it came as a surprise when Tsuna suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed their lips together.

Tsuna let out a moan at the feel of Harry's soft lips against his. Unlike their previous kisses which were chaste and sweet this one was all passion and lust. He melded their lips together and he muffled Harry's moans by pressing their lips harder. He felt Harry's arms wrap around his neck and one of his hands play with the nape of his hair. He in turn let one of his arms wrap around Harry's waist.

He let his other hand roam the back of Harry's body. When he reached the hem of Harry's shorts, he slipped his hands inside his partner's shorts and groped his ass through the fabric of his underwear.

He entered Harry's mouth with his tongue when Harry released a surprised gasp. He can't believe how sweet Harry's mouth tasted. He felt so disappointed that he has never done this before; if he did this earlier on in their relationship then he would have been able to taste Harry's sweetness for a long time now.

He let his tongue coax Harry's own in participating. He felt a small spark go through his body at the first flick of Harry's tongue against his own. He guided Harry's tongue to his own mouth and once it was inside his mouth he gave it a gentle suck, causing Harry to moan into his mouth.

The two of them continued to play with each other's tongue for a long time. All the while Tsuna's hand never stopped from groping Harry's cheeks. When it was necessary for the two of them to take a breath, Tsuna released Harry from their kiss, a small string of saliva connecting their lips. He retrieved his hand from the inside of Harry's shorts.

"Get on all fours now, koi." Tsuna ordered Harry. Harry merely nodded and placed himself on the middle of the bed. He braced his weigh in his arms and knees, unconsciously lowering his chest making his ass raise higher.

Tsuna stared, transfixed at Harry's submissiveness. He grabbed a hold of Harry's shorts and took them off of his lovers' body. He nearly drooled at his koi's smooth pale skin but restrained himself. He felt himself grow harder when he saw that his Harry was wearing panties instead of boxers or briefs.

He wanted to continue staring at Harry's form but there were more important thing that he wish to do now that he has seen Harry's almost naked body.

"Now, I want you to tell me how Hibari-san licks your hole and I will try to do the same, okay?" Tsuna said to Harry while removing Harry's panties. Harry gave a small shiver of desire when he felt Tsuna's breath touch his bare skin. He felt Tsuna give a kiss to his left butt cheek and took it as a sign to start telling his story.

"Kyoya-nii would spread my cheeks apart then spit on my hole."

Tsuna took hold of Harry's cheeks and spread them until he can see Harry's small pink hole. He brought his face closer and spit on the hole.

"He would swipe his tongue on my hole and then he would tease it."

The moment he heard the word swipe, he licked Harry's hole immediately. He did not bother listening to the rest of Harry's story as he encircled Harry's hole with his tongue.

If Harry's mouth was sweet then he had no words to describe this. He brought his finger on Harry's hole and spread it a bit, making the hole open a bit. The moment Harry's scent hit him; he was not able to stop himself. He firmly grasped Harry's butt cheeks and spread them as far as possible. He took a good whiff of Harry's opening before he buried his face on Harry's butt crack, his tongue entering his asshole and tasting Harry's insides. The pleasured screams of Harry were music to his ears.

"Tsu-Tsuna, please-please give me more! More!" Harry screamed incoherently as Tsuna's tongue continues to fuck his hole.

Tsuna took a good taste of Harry's insides before lifting his face. He had an intense gleam in his eyes as he ran his tongue on his lips, savouring Harry's tastes. He flipped Harry over and then kissed him, making Harry taste his very own insides. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"How about your other hole, your pussy? Does he play with that too?" Tsuna asked

"N-n-no, only my asshole." replied Harry

Tsuna paused for a second, not believing that Hibari would stop and not play with Harry's pussy as well.

"Why is that?" Tsuna asked.

"The deflowering ritual just requires a family member to join with me sexually, so I asked Kyoya-nii to take my anal virginity and not my pussy. I want the first cock to enter my pussy to be yours Tsuna. I made sure that only I get to play with my pussy till then." Harry explained

Tsuna groaned at Harry's statement. He could already imagine it. His cock surrounded by the warmth of Harry's pussy as he buried himself over and over again inside Harry's hole.

"That's so hot" Tsuna finally said "You have no idea how hot that makes me feel"

Harry gave a little laugh and grasped Tsuna's cock through his shorts.

"I think I have an idea of how hot I make you feel."

Harry played with Tsuna's cock through his shorts; he cupped Tsuna's balls in his hands before stroking the length of Tsuna's cock through his shorts. Harry initiated another kiss and grabbed one of Tsuna's hands and placed it under his shirt, nudging him to play with his chest.

Tsuna was about to play with Harry's nipples when he realized that Harry's chest was too soft. He removed his lips from Harry's and began to grope at Harry's chest.

"Harry, what is this?" Tsuna asked, his hands getting rougher with its groping.

"Take off my shirt, Tsuna." Harry said in between his moans as Tsuna continued to grope with him.

Tsuna removed his hands from Harry's chest before helping Harry remove his shirt. Once Harry was completely naked to his eyes he felt himself get harder and he might even have drooled a little. There in Harry's chest were two small mounds that seem to invite him to lick and suck them.

Harry watched Tsuna's reactions to his now-forming breasts. He grabbed a hold of one of his breasts ad kneaded it with his hands. His other hand went down his thighs and played with his cock before drifting down and stroking her slit.

"Since I'm a hermaphrodite, my breasts develop late but it just needs a little simulation before they grow to quite a pair." Harry said continuing to moan as he played with his breast and pussy.

"Simulation?" Tsuna asked, his throat suddenly dry from the erotic image of Harry playing with himself in front of him.

"You know, it will grow if you play with them." Harry said continuing to knead the breast he was holding

"Lick them." He then flicked his hardened nipple

"Or Suck on them." Harry finally said, pinching his nipple and moaning loudly.

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and hurriedly removed Harry's hands from his breasts. Tsuna's hands traced the slopes of Harry's breasts delighting in the small gasps that Harry produces

"Please, Tsuna" begged Harry as he continued to indulge in the pleasure Tsuna's hands was giving her.

"Please what, Harry?" Tsuna asked a little breathlessly

"Please give me mo-more." Harry moaned and then cried out when Tsuna's thumbs rolled over his hard nipples

"Don't worry I will give it to you." Tsuna assured him.

Tsuna continued to play with one of Harry's breasts and then proceeded to replace Harry's hand that was pleasuring his slit.

Harry gave a gasp at the dual sensation of having Tsuna stroke his slit and pinch his nipple.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked, caressing Harry's cock "Is this your cock? This is too small to be called one."

"Its because I-I'm a he-hermaphrodite, so m co-cock a little small."

"A little small? Don't worry, I like it on you." Tsuna assured him.

Tsuna lowered his head a bit until he was facing Harry's forming breasts.

"Simulate, huh?" Tsuna asked before taking the hardened nubs inside his mouth. Flicking it with his tongue and biting on the nubs gently.

The moment Tsuna's teeth sank into his nipple, Harry gripped Tsuna's head and cried out. Tsuna laved the sting with a flick of his tongue and then proceeded to suck the rosy nub into his mouth; all the while enjoying the soft whimpers Harry gave him.

Time passed as Tsuna repeated the process he was giving Harry's chest. He would bite, flick, suck each nipple and by the time he was finished with them, Harry was nearly delirious from the pleasure he received.

"Tsuna, taste me please."

"Huh?"

"Taste me, down there."

Harry spread his legs invitingly his cock and pussy on display. Before Harry could change his mind, Tsuna was squatting down just between Harry's spread legs and Harry felt himself blush as Tsuna took in his full nudity with a lustful and hungry stare.

"Any requests?" Tsuna asked, taking a hold of Harry's legs to keep them spread open

"Talk dirty please." Harry said in a low voice, clearly embarrassed by his wish.

Harry gave a gasp as he suddenly felt Tsuna's tongue up the length of her slit making him forget how to breathe. He felt his pussy became wetter at Tsuna's lick and then closed his eyes when Tsuna looked at him with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Your dripping wet from that one lick Harry, you little slut" Tsuna said and instantly lapped at Harry's juices, a low groan sounding through him as he tasted his lover's essence.

Hearing Tsuna call him a slut, made him grip the bed sheets tight. Meek Tsuna calling him a slut is just too much of a turn-on for him. A gasp escaped his lips as Tsuna followed the trail of his juices down to his ass and reminding him of the pleasure Tsuna gave him when he was eating his ass earlier.

Another lick at his soaked pussy made him forget that line of thought and Harry tried to keep himself from crying out in pleasure.

Tsuna replaced his tongue with his fingers and probed her pussy for the first time. He then proceeded to go and nibble on his lover's clit. The moment Tsuna played with Harry's clit, Harry released the moan that he was trying to hold in.

Happy with that reaction, Tsuna doubled his efforts, pumping his fingers faster, sucking harder, until Harry lost control and was unabashedly riding his face while moaning out his name.

"Come on baby... Let me taste you... come for me." Tsuna stopped sucking to say this to Harry but it was enough to make Harry groan in disappointment wince he was close to finally coming and Tsuna just stopped him from reaching his peak.

"Please, Tsuna don't stop." begged Harry, placing his pussy in front of Tsuna's face

Harry gave a surprised moan when Tsuna suddenly buried his face in Harry's slit. His tongue flicking deep inside Harry with his nose bumping his love's clit whenever he drives in deeper. The new feeling was just so intense that Harry immediately felt himself reaching his orgasm.

Taking advantage of Harry's incoherent state, he placed his fingers at Harry's back entrance and pushed it in. Fucking Harry with his fingers while eating out Harry's pussy. Tsuna let his teeth nip Harry's clit for Harry to release into his mouth, her anal walls clenching around his fingers.

Almost out of breath, Harry opened his eyes and gasped for air when Tsuna suddenly drove back in his pussy and flicked his tongue madly inside his soaked pussy. He let out a small scream when Tsuna showed no signs of stopping but only continued to press deeper in her and a few seconds later, a more powerful orgasm came over her.

Tsuna stood up and Harry watched as he collected the dripping pussy juice that escaped his mouth and proceeded to taste it in front of him.

"You taste heavenly, Harry-koi."

Harry lifted his body off the bed and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck. He kissed Tsuna with all the passion he can give. Tsuna stopped their kiss and caressed Harry's cheeks.

"Open your mouth."

Harry did as he was told and opened his mouth for Tsuna. Tsuna tilted his head down and let Harry's juices drip from his mouth down to Harry's. He watched as Harry swallowed each and every drop he would give him. They then proceeded to kiss until Harry felt Tsuna's cock grind into his center, the way they were grinding against each other made Harry mewl in their kiss.

When they finished their kiss, Harry took hold of Tsuna's shorts and pulled it down along with his boxers. He looked at Tsuna's length lustily and proceeded to palm Tsuna's length, his fingers running up and down in an almost hypnotizing motion. Harry has nothing to compare him to, never having seen another person's cock up close. But one thing was for sure, Tsuna is huge, and he briefly wondered if the other members of the Vongola famiglia would be as well-endowed as Tsuna.

Tsuna moaned at the feel of Harry's hands on his cock. Harry was looking a Tsuna's face as he moved his hands along the hard length. The hard flesh seems to pulse in his hands. He returned his gaze to Tsuna's cock, seeing a small bead of liquid coat the tip. He kissed the tip and smeared the liquid on his lips before flicking his tongue out and licked the end of Tsuna's hard cock.

Harry was doing things on instincts, never having sucked a cock before but he was pleasantly surprised that he loved the taste of Tsuna's cock in his mouth.

Tsuna continued to lose himself in the pleasure of having Harry's mouth around him until he decided that he wanted more. He took hold of Harry's long tresses and pushed his cock inside Harry's mouth making him take his whole length.

Harry looked up at him and any control he had was lost when he saw Harry's face with his mouth full of cock and his eyes begging him for more.

"Suck me, koi. Suck my cock. Suck my cock you whore." Tsuna said while face fucking Harry "I bet you're thinking of sucking all my guardians cock, aren't you? Don't worry, slut, I'll let you suck all of them while I fuck you after your deflowering tomorrow."

"Think of it koi." Tsuna continued to tease Harry as he pushed his cock deeper into Harry's mouth " Who do you want to suck first, I bet you'd like Gokudera. I saw how you were looking at him whenever he changes for gym class." Harry moaned helplessly, remembering the times he would peak at Hayato as he changed and the times when he would sit on Hayato's lap and grind his ass on the storm guardian's cock as he listens to the dirty words the other male was whispering to her ear.

"Or maybe you'd like to service Yamamoto first." Harry remembered Takeshi asking him to become the baseball coach's manager which he accepted, Takeshi was always the last one out of the locker rooms so that he could jerk off while having Harry give him a lap dance.

"Wait, I know, Ryohei-nii seems to ask you to stay for Boxing club meetings longer these days." Another moan escaped Harry as he was reminded that Ryohei would have him facing the wall off the boxing club's rooms and proceeded to rut against him while kissing him passionately.

"Or maybe you had fun with adult Lambo when you returned blushing and ruffled from the future that one time." That time he could never forget as he appeared in front of adult Lambo who simply smirked sexily and said that he would make his five minutes count and proceeded to suck and play with his then flat chest.

"Could it be that the reason Hibari and Mukuro fight is because of you?" Harry groaned out loud at that, thinking of the dreams Mukuro gives him every time his nii-san helps him prepare for the ritual, it would have him on all fours chained on a bed and two Mukuro's playing with his body, one eating his ass out and the other nipping his nippleas or making out with him.

"Or could it be that you just want me to forget about that ceremony tomorrow and just fuck your pussy raw tight now." Harry's control snapped and he removed his mouth from Tsuna's cock. He stood up and placed his legs around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna grabbed hold of Harry and leaned on his study table. Harry grabbed Tsuna's cock and placed it against his pussy. He knows that Tsuna can't enter him but there is no way that he won't feel Tsuna's cock.

Tsuna moaned at the silky feel of Harry's loins against his cock. He grinded rough and hard against Harry loving the friction that Harry's silky loins are giving him. He was also loving Harry's loud moans but he knows that if he do not silence Harry then their neighbours might hear the two of them going at it. He silenced Harry with a kiss and rutted faster against Harry. He swallowed all of Harry's moans.

He felt a familiar tightening in his balls so he whispered to Harry that he was close.

"Me, too, Tsuna. Please come with me."

"Okay, I'm near"

Their grinding turned frantic until Harry's back arched and he released his juices on Tsuna's cock. Tsuna, feeling the warmth of Harry's juices, let go as well and released his cum hard.

The two of them are panting with Harry's legs still wrapped around Tsuna and Tsuna sitting on his study table.

"Mmm, I love you, Tsuna." Harry said lovingly nuzzling his face against Tsuna's chest

"I love you too koi." Tsuna said, inhaling Harry's scent.

He can't wait to finally feel Harry's pussy after the ceremony tomorrow.

* * *

Kyoya was on the rooftop he has his eyes closed and lying down. Most students say that he is sleeping but not once did he sleep while inside Namimori Middle School. He merely lulls everyone into a sense of security and he observes who are foolish enough to disrupt the peace when they think that he is sleeping. Many were fooled by his actions but not everyone, some who are skilled enough notice that he is awake like the baby that is always around the herbivore, Sawada.

"Ciaossu"

Hibari opens his eyes and stands up and he releases his tonfas, letting it slide into his hands.

"You" he glared at the baby who was currently sipping coffee.

"I see you got your ring then." Reborn said to Hibari, his gaze sliding to the half of the cloud ring resting on the teen's hands.

Hibari gave a grunt in response and relaxed his stance, hiding his tonfas in his jacket when he saw that the baby has no intentions of fighting with him.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked.

"Your brother, he will undergo the deflowering tonight right?" Reborn asked Hibari his onyx gaze meeting that of the teens.

"Hn, he is preparing himself at home for the act." Hibari answered Reborn. He sensed his cock hardening in his pants at the thought of what was to happen tonight between him and his younger half-brother Harry. He remembered leaving earlier and seeing his brother's emerald eyes glazed with pleasure as he plays with his body.

"I see you are excited about it then." Reborn observed with a smirk.

Hibari merely stared at the baby in answer.

"Hmm, I would doubt if you weren't. He is quite an exquisite beauty isn't he?" Reborn asked him, his smirk still in place.

"What are you going on about now, baby?" Hibari said, his tone showing how irritated he is beginning to get with their conversation.

"He must till portray himself as a girl in public Hibari, though the Vongola famiglia, already knows of him being a hermaphrodite, no one else must find out and he must continue to be portrayed as a girl here in Namimori. Is that understood?" Reborn asked Hibari; his voice hard and clearly telling him that he has no right to argue with him.

Hibari merely glared at him and left the rooftop. Reborn smirked, knowing that his orders would be followed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE VONGOLA FAMIGLIA'S WIFE**

**Summary: **_Due to a rule placed by the Vongola Primo, Harry was arranged to be the Vongola famiglia's sole wife due to his unique condition. Not that he is complaining though, being the wife of the hottest guys around who are trying to get him pregnant in every way possible is every girl and gay guy's dream. It is just too bad that the other famiglia's want him too. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there. Basically a HarryxAllMale in the KHR universe. _

"Ciaossu!"

Harry jumped a bit at hearing Reborn's voice. He was currently in the bathroom of the Hibari household preparing for the ritual.

"Reborn-san! What do you need?" Harry asked not stopping from playing with his cunt and stroking his cock.

"Just here to give you this. Say ah!" Reborn said, holding out a pill that was needed before the ritual.

Harry opened his mouth and accepted the pill. He knew what the pill was for and so was not hesitant to do as Reborn says. The pill would grant him a heightened sense towards his soon-to-be husbands thus making him knowledgeable of what they expect from him. Once the pill was in his system he felt himself get warm and back to his former temperature in a heartbeat.

He gazed at Reborn and he instantly felt that he needs to act inviting and a bit slutty for him. He played with his forming breasts and kept his gaze on Reborn.

"Are you hungry, Reborn-san?" Harry asked, his voice lowering and taking on a seductive glint.

"And if I am?" Reborn asked challengingly

Harry gave a smile and stood up. He lifted Reborn and place him in his arms like a mother does to a child. A part of him is a bit freaked out at doing this with a baby but he knew that Reborn was no mere-baby and more importantly Reborn will be one of his husbands in the future. He positioned Reborn so that his mouth was near his nipple.

"It is time for your milk, Reborn."

Reborn smirked at Harry before sucking on the offered nipple. He made sure to suck hard and harsh on it. Harry did not mind the rough treatment and just carried on with carrying Reborn.

They heard the front door open and so Reborn released Harry's nipple.

"Be prepared for Hibari, Harry."

"Hai, Reborn-san."

"And, Harry?"

"Your flame equalization would be after the ring battles."

"Understood, Reborn-san."

"Go, greet Hibari now."

Harry nodded and went out of the bathroom. He went to his closet and chose a lavender kimono with a purple obi and pink sakura petals running through the cloth. Instead of wearing it fully he tied the obi on his waist and let the upper portion fall, showing his entire shoulder and breasts. He lit a candle on the four sides of the room and placed a futon on the center. He sat at the center of the futon with his legs wide open and the kimono spread apart, showing his smooth legs and hairless genitals.

Hibari opened the door to his little brother's room and his already hard cock went even harder. He closed the door and sat down, facing Harry from quite a distance. Once the door was closed, the flames from the lit candles strengthened showing that it is time to start the ritual.

"Welcome home, onii-sama. Please let me tend to you." Harry said

"Proceed, otouto."

"Arigatouu, onii-sama."

Harry gazed at Hibari, and like with Reborn, he sensed that his brother wants his total submission and to show to him just how big of a cockslut he was for his brother's dick. With that knowledge in mind, he groped one of his breasts and made the nipple stand out enticingly to his brother, he made sure to show the mark Reborn left there to drive his brother crazy. His other hand travelled downwards to stroke his small cock before going down and rubbing his wet folds.

"Onii-sama please look at this embarrassing appearance of mine." Harry said, groping his breasts harder.

"I'll appreciate it well." Hibari replied, his eyes locked on the marks on Harry's breasts.

"I love Kyoya-nii sama the most." Harry said gazing lovingly at his brother "I always think of onii-sama when doing dirty things."

"I think of onii-sama playing with my breasts"

Harry rolled and pinched his nipples with his fingers while looking at Hibari.

"I imagine onii-sama tasting my pussy."

Harry spread his legs wider showing how wet he was from the thought.

"I want onii-sama to fill my hole."

Harry lifted his butt, showing his butthole and proceeded to slip his fingers inside and fucking himself on it.

"I'm such a naughty wife."

Hibari closed the distance between the two of them and lifted Harry's legs a little.

"Onii-sama" Harry said ovingly

"You have such naughty thoughts, otouto." Hibari said

"Only about you, onii-sama"

"Then would you submit yourself to me, otouto?" Hibari asked

"I'll be happy to."

Hibari let go of Harry's legs and sat at the edge of the futon.

"You know what to do."

Harry nodded and crawled towards Hibari. Once his face was near Hibari's crotch, he placed his hands on either of his brother's legs and nuzzled his face on the clothed erection. He used his teeth to get hold of the zipper and open it. Once it was opened, Hibari's cock came out of its confines. Harry looked at his brother's cock lustily, it was thick and probably eight inches long. It has a slight curve upward and he knew that it would give him one fantastic fuck later on.

He stroked the cock with one of his hands and proceeded to take his brother's balls out with his other hand. He continued to stroke his brother until he saw a bead of pre-cum coat the slit of his brother's cock.

Harry lowered his head and licked the pre-cum. He then licked Hibari's entire cock from his balls to the head. He kissed Hibari's cock slit and placed the tip on his mouth. He proceeded to suck the pre-cum out of his brother and he delighted in the slight hitches in breath that his brother allows to let through.

Harry lowered his head little by little until his nose touched Hibari's pubes. Once his brother's cock was all the way in his mouth, he swallowed and bobbed his head up and down.

Harry would do a pattern of deepthroating his brother's cock, bobbing up and down and licking at the cock head. Hibari was silent all throughout but his muscles were tense and his jaws were clenched to prevent any noise from escaping. His head was thrown back a little and his eyes were closed in pleasure.

Harry, wanting to make his brother happy, kissed his cock before lowering his mouth to his balls, he took one of it into his mouth and sucked it in while stroking his cock making the testicle inside his mouth to bob as well.

"That feels good, Harry." Hibari finally moaned out "You make me feel really good. Time for me to return it to you."

Hibari placed his hand on Harry's head to make him let go of his cock. Hibari then lied down on the futon, hi cock standing proudly. He then gestured for his brother to lie on top of him and continue sucking his cock.

Harry positioned himself, with Hibari's cock below his face and his genitals above his brother's.

Hibari lifted his head up and licked Harry's cock and cunt. He would slip his tongue underneath Harry's cock so he could fuck Harry's cunt with his tongue. He would dive n deeper making his tongue reach further inside Harry.

Harry moaned loudly when his brother took hold of his butt cheeks and proceeded to grope them with his hands. Hibari spread Harry's butt cheeks apart and lifted his head higher and buried his tongue inside Harry's other hole.

"Onii-sama's tongue...is in my..." Harry moaned out, releasing Hibari's cock because of the sudden intrusion.

"To think, you're already like this." Hibari chuckled underneath him "Harry, it's time to fill you up."

Harry tensed in anticipation of Hibari's words

"It is time to become my wife, otouto."

Harry nodded and lifted himself a little so that Hibari could get out from below him. Once Hibari was behind him he lowered his chest on the futon making his ass raise invitingly to his brother. He took hold of each of his butt cheek and spread them apart.

"Onii-sama, please put it in me." Harry begged looking back at his brother.

Harry watched as Hibari removed the rest of his uniform and felt his arousal heighten now that his brother was naked. He can't believe that he would be the wife of such a strong godly man. His gaze travelled from his brother's handsome face, to his broad shoulders, his sculpted chest and abs and down to his large cock and toned thighs.

He felt himself tense in anticipation as his brother took hold of his butt cheeks spreading thm even wider and placing the tip of his cock on his butt hole.

"I'm telling you now, otouto, this will be rough."

Harry screamed in pain as Hibari pushed his entire eight inches in one fell swoop. Hibari did not even wait to pound his brother into the futon. He drove in hard ad deep with each thrust.

If it were any other then Harry would have felt betrayed and hurt but this was his brother and he knows his brother does not do gentle, the fact that his brother warned him was enough to show that he cares for him deeply like a husband cares for his wife.

He felt the blood dribble down his thighs but he did not care because the pain has long since gone and every thrust he receives is only filled with pleasure.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Harry moaned as Hibari went in deeper.

Hibari Har Harry on his side with one of Harry's legs on his shoulder . He continued to thrust into his willing brother's hole deeply.

Hibari had them do every position available. He had harry on all fours, he had Harry bounce on his cock as he lied down, he had Harry impale himself as he sat down and sucked on his breasts. And now he has Harry on his back with both of his legs spread wide open.

Harry moaned at the new position since his brother can pound deeper and can put his entire strength in every thrust. He felt himself getting closer and closer as his brother used his pussy and play with his breasts.

"Onii-sama, I'm close!"

"Then take this!" Hibari moaned as he bent down and bit Harry's shoulders then releasing inside Harry.

Harry felt his control snap as his brother sucked on the wound he created and continued to fill his hole with his warm release.

The candles flared bright for a second before shrinking and dying out. The smokes from the candles circulated in the room before approaching Harry and seeping into his ring finger.

Hibari smirked at the sight of the silver ring on his brother.

"Now you are my wife." Hibari chuckled darkly before pounding his once again hard cock into Harry;s body.

**=TBC=**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please Read): **WOW! Did not expect that reaction from my first try at smut! For those of you who do not know, I have another account here at FF but they have no M-scenes what-so-ever so I decided to try this. As for other matters, I have two stories in this account so far, Konoha's wife and Vongola's wife, and I am planning on adding another one. **My question is****which anime would you want Harry to be fucked in?** Personally I am having quite an addiction to Kuroko's basket right now but thenext story would depend on you so please reply on the your reviews! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE VONGOLA FAMIGLIA'S WIFE**

_**Summary: **__Due to a rule placed by the Vongola Primo, Harry was arranged to be the Vongola famiglia's sole wife due to his unique condition. Not that he is complaining though, being the wife of the hottest guys around who are trying to get him pregnant in every way possible is every girl and gay guy's dream. It is just too bad that the other famiglia's want him too. Smut-filled with sprinkles of plot here and there. Basically a HarryxAllMale in the KHR universe._

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kyoya-nii."

It was the morning after the ceremony and instead of feeling sore and tired, Harry was actually feeling rejuvenated, like something in him suddenly clicked into place. Ever since waking up Harry felt that he was well enough to cook breakfast for him and his brother.

"Hnn," Hibari said as he approached Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry.

Hibari pulled Harry's body to him and sniffed Harry's neck. Harry shivered at the sensation and tilted his head more. Hibari took the invitation and placed a kiss o the pale neck of his brother before biting Harry's neck, hard enough to form a bruise but not to draw blood.

"Ohayo otouto." Hibari replied when he released Harry from his hold.

Harry willed his blush away before tending to Hibari and placing his breakfast on the table.

"Eat up, Kyoya-nii," Harry said as he removed the apron he was wearing, showing that he was already wearing his uniform "I prepared your bento already and I compiled those documents that Kusakabe-san gave you the other day."

Hibari just grunted and Harry took that as an okay for him to leave.

Harry took off and went to the 24 hour mart to buy some stuff for the boxing club. He grabbed some water bottles and some bandages as well. After his purchase, Harry continued to make his way to the school.

Once inside the premises of Namimori Middle, he went directly to the boxing club meeting room at the back of the school. Unsurprisingly, the room was already unlocked. Harry opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Sasagawa Ryohei making use of the punching bag in the corner of the room. Harry admired the Sun Guardian's physique since he was doing his exercises without a shirt on.

"Still as energetic as usual, onii-chan." Harry greeted Ryohei.

Ever since they met, Ryohei has insisted that he and Tsuna call him big brother and the two of them complied with Ryohei's request.

"I have been waiting for you to the extreme!" Ryohei said a bit loudly.

Ryohei stopped his punches and wiped his sweat before taking the water offered to him by Harry.

"Did the ritual go to the extreme?!" Ryohei asked Harry.

Harry blushed a bit before nodding his head.

"Extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed "I can finally go to the extreme with you!"

Harry turned his head towards Ryohei in shock and before he knew it, Ryohei had him lying down on the bench with Ryohei pinning both of his arms with one hand. Ryohei pressed their lips together and used his remaining hand to open the blouse of Harry's uniform.

Once Harry's uniform was open, Ryohei trailed his lips down until his mouth met Harry's perky nipples, he nibbled on it and listened as Harry moaned above him. He gave the same treatment to Harry's other nipple before sitting up and gazing down at Harry.

"Suck me, Harry." Ryohei ordered Harry.

Harry sat up and eagerly unzipped Ryohei's pants and sucked on his cock. Harry loved sucking cock, for some reason he was good at it and really liked doing it especially when his partner shows him just how well he was able to please him with his mouth.

"Extreme," Ryohei moaned out

Ryohei groaned as Harry eagerly sucked his cock, managing to fit all of him down his throat a few times. Ryohei barely feels Harry's mouth on him since they usually meet up in the mornings for the boxing club and only had time to grind and kiss each other before class starts. Harry bobbed his head as he moved his mouth down and up the shaft, being careful to not let his teeth scratch Ryohei's cock. Harry remembered when he was first getting the hang of sucking cock, his Kyoya-nii taught him how to please a man with his mouth back when he was first entering his puberty, sometimes he would accidently get his teeth involved and his Kyoya-nii would fuck his mouth and let him gag on the cock in his mouth as punishment.

"You're an extreme cocksucker Harry," Ryohei groaned out "Hibari has entered you right?"

Harry moaned out his answer as he continued to suck on Ryohei's cock.

"Come here and ride your onii-chan, Harry."

"Please prepare me first, onii-chan." Harry moaned out.

Ryohei pondered over Harry's words before agreeing.

"Come here then," Ryohei lifted Harry off the bed and carried him while walking. Harry wrapped his legs around Ryohei's waist in fear of falling. Ryohei continued to walk until Harry felt his back hit the wall.

Ryohei pinned Harry's body on the wall with his own and freed one of his arms and keeping the other wrapped around Harry. Ryohei kissed him roughly, pushing him further against the wall. In a way, Harry was glad that Ryohei was such an extreme guy when it came to sex – he was a quick, in and out kind of person.

Ryohei lifted Harry's skirt and pushed his underwear aside before inserting a finger at Harry's anal hole. Ryohei immediately thrusted his finger inside Harry's hole. He looked at Harry's face as he moaned out and shook his head from side to side. Ryohei bent his head down so he could sniff at Harry's neck. His eyes narrowed at the bruise on the side of Harry's neck.

"Hibari marked you to the extreme!" Ryohei said in a shocked tone.

He gazed at Harry's hickey before coming to a decision. He placed his head on the other side of Harry's neck and licked a path along it.

"I'll just have to make an extreme mark of my own." Ryohei whispered in Harry's ear before kissing and biting Harry's neck.

Harry cried out when he felt Ryohei's teeth pierce his skin, the slight pain shocked him but Ryohei soothed the pain by sucking on the mark he created. While sucking on Harry's neck, he pulled out his finger before adding another one and plunging it inside Harry once more.

Harry can't contain his cries at the feeling of his onii-chan's fingers inside him. He was so aroused that he felt his other hole becoming wetter by the second. Ryohei must have felt Harry's moist pussy as well because he took out his fingers and coated three of his fingers with Harry's pussy juice.

Ryohei kissed Harry deeply before having three of his fingers buried inside Harry. Harry moaned, thrusting down on the fingers. He wondered if Ryohei would ever think about just fingering him, his fingers were long and perfect for fucking his insides.

Ryohei finally had enough of preparing Harry and he lifted him up a ways and removed Harry's panties off of him. He dropped his pants and took hold of his cock. He pressed his body against Harry's and lifted Harry's cock. He took it in his hand and stroked it as he rubbed his cock against Harry's pussy.

Harry moaned out loud at the new sensation. It was the first time that both his genitals were pleasured at the same time. The calloused hands of his onii-chan was doing a great job of jerking his cock and the hot throbbing cock at his pussy were doing wonders for him.

Ryohei's cock had always been one of Harry's favourites. It was a bit shorter than his Kyoya-nii's but it was definitely the thickest among the guardians. He always used to gag whenever he tried to take him all in and just thinking about how it would make his insides feel made him drool in desire.

"Please, put it in me onii-chan." Harry begged

"Get ready to the extreme, Harry." Ryohei said.

Ryohei pulled out his fingers from Harry's ass and lifted his body higher against the wall. Ryohei placed the tip of his cock against Harry's ass hole. Unlike Hibari, Ryohei pushed his cock in bit by bit and Harry savoured the feeling of Ryohei's cock slowly entering his body. The head of Ryohei's thick cock did a good job with pleasuring Harry every time it moves against Harry's anal walls. Ryohei paused and leaned down so he could kiss Harry once more. Ryohei continued on kissing Harry before pulling his cock out and thrusting in once more.

At the sensation of Ryohei's cock inside him, all thoughts of just settling for his onii-chan's fingers left him, he was not going to miss out on having Ryohei's cock impaling him.

Ryohei lifted one of Harry's legs higher which caused his cock to hit the bundle of nerves deep within Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he desired to have Ryohei's cock inside him even more.

Harry moaned, absolutely loving the feel of Ryohei stretching him and filling him. Ryohei was thick, and he obviously knows how to use it which caused Harry to throw his head back so it hit the wall in ecstasy as Ryohei continuedly aimed to hit his prostate again and again.

Harry wanted more so he placed his hands on Ryohei's shoulders and then he started to move and Harry was having the time of his life getting fucked against the wall with his legs tight around Ryohei's waist. Harry used his hands on Ryohei's shoulder to raise his body before letting gravity do it job and allow him to meet Ryohei's cock as it thrusted up.

"Onii-chan, harder!"

Ryohei slammed into him as hard as he could, but it still wasn't enough for Harry.

"Suck my nipples, onii-chan!" begged Harry

Ryohei's eyes zeroed in on Harry's growing breasts as it bounced with every thrust. He lifted Harry even higher and lowered his head so he could suck on Harry's breasts as he continued with exploring Harry's insides with his cock.

Harry felt himself nearing his climax but he can't warn Ryohei snce only garbled moans were passing through his mouth. Harry felt his anal walls tightening every now and then and judging by Ryohei's moans around his breast, he could feel it as well.

Harry felt himself nearing his end so he reached down and stroked himself as Ryohei thrust in and out of him. Harry felt himself reaching his climax and his anal walls gripped Ryohei's cock even tighter. Ryohei came with a moan and Harry groaned as he felt his onii-chan's seed filling him up. As Ryohei lost control of his hips, Harry came with a half shout. Ryohei slipped out of Harry and kissed him again, a little more gently.

They stayed there for a while, with Ryohei supporting Harry's weight. After a while, Ryohei carried Harry to the bench and sat him on his lap. Ryohei grabbed his towel and used the bottle water on the floor to wet it. He washed Harry's face and body before buttoning up Harry's blouse.

Harry stayed put in Ryohei's lap during Ryohei's gentle ministrations to his body. Once Ryohei was finished, Harry turned his head a bit to stare at Ryohei before placing a chaste kiss on his onii-chan's lips.

"Arigatou, onii-chan." breathed Harry once their lips disconnected.

"No need to do that Harry," Ryohei said in an uncharacteristically soft tone "You'll be my wife, remember?"

Harry smiled at Ryohei before leaning his weight on his onii-chan, allowing himself to relax a little before he go to his class.

**=TBC=**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Please Read): **My Kuroko no Basuke fic is out!


End file.
